


The Demon King's Ring

by blandvole



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, BDSM, Bondage, Demon king Oikawa Tooru, Dom Oikawa Tooru, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Final Haikyuu Quest, Humiliation, Knight Iwaizumi Hajime, M/M, Magical Molestation, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Safeword Use, Sub Iwaizumi Hajime, beastiality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 01:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18022568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blandvole/pseuds/blandvole
Summary: The Demon King Oikawa gives the Knight Iwaizumi a magic ring. Little does Iwaizumi know that the ring gives Oikawa the ability to magically molest him, no matter how far he goes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tagged “Dubious Consent” because Iwaizumi did not clearly consent before Oikawa started toying with him. However Iwaizumi does have full control of the situation and enjoys it overall.
> 
> Also note the tag “Bestiality” (involving two horses licking stuff, no penetration involved). If that’s not your cup of tea, skip chapter 2.

Iwaizumi waited at the entrance to the marketplace with Aone and Kenma, leaning against the stone wall wearily. The three of them were traveling with Hinata and Kageyama again, their old group reunited for one last quest. They had been comrades previously while trying to defeat Oikawa when he was still the fearsome Demon King. 

Luckily, Oikawa had reconsidered his plan of world domination (due to “the power of love, Iwa-chan!”) and was rebuilding his empire with only the good of the people in mind. It had been with great reluctance that he had even let Iwaizumi go back out in the world to help Hinata. In the end, he had only let him leave on the condition that he wore a magic ring that would teleport him back to Oikawa every week. 

“So clingy,” Iwaizumi mumbled to himself, twirling the ring on his finger. He stared at the design, admiring the way the gold ring glinted in the sunlight. Though he would never admit it aloud, it comforted him greatly that he had something of Oikawa’s to bring with him while traveling the world.

He had been away for nearly a week now, which was the longest span of time they had been separated since getting together. The king had become fearfully clingy after they were reunited, something Iwaizumi didn’t mind much if he was honest. 

The years that Oikawa had gone evil had been difficult on him too. And despite Oikawa’s deeds, Iwaizumi never stopped loving him. Tomorrow he would see his lover again, something he was greatly looking forwards to.

Iwaizumi sighed when a light breeze blew through the town, bringing relief from the hot sun that was already beating down on him despite it being early in the morning. He wiped away the sweat beading on his forehead, tilting his head back to let the wind blow across his neck.

Kenma shifted from his own position next to Iwaizumi, the hood of his white cloak down because of the heat. “Shouyou and Tobio are taking too long,” he muttered, pushing off from where he had been reclining on the wall. “I’m going to look for them. They probably started arguing with each other or something like that… Aone, I might need your help separating them.”

The monk nodded solemnly, standing up to follow Kenma into the village. His tall, imposing figure loomed protectively over the smaller white mage. 

Iwaizumi waved them off. “I’ll stay here and wait. It’s too hot to go walking around, looking for people,” he said. He looked around and found large tree nearby. “I’ll be over there, hiding in the shade. Come find me when you’re ready.”

Kenma and Aone nodded, heading into the village. They passed by the gates without a problem, the guards not even glancing in their direction. Iwaizumi would have garnered more suspicion because of the large sword on his back, one more reason why he felt it was better not to join them. 

He wandered over to the tree which was hidden behind a thick layer of bushes. Sighing in relief as he entered the shade, he sprawled on the ground lazily, laying his sword next to him. 

Propping himself up against the tree, he languidly watched the guards make their rounds around the town walls in groups of two. So far, the entire time they had been waiting, he had only seen guards round twice. Security was surprisingly lax for a town of this size. As a knight he disapproved, spotting at least ten flaws that he could easily take advantage of if he wanted to invade. As a regular person, though, he could fully understand their laziness in the face of this relentless summer heat. 

Since he was only a few yards away from the road, every so often a caravan would pass by, interrupting the silence with the squeaks of rusty wheels and sounds of the guards conducting cursory inspections of the carts. They couldn’t see him easily from where he was hidden behind a thick layer of bushes, but if anyone were to actively search then they could spot him. 

He stretched his arms above his head, his armor lying heavy on his shoulders. It had been a while since he had worn his uniform, and he still wasn’t used to how it restricted his movement. Sure that he wouldn’t need it during his wait, he removed his chest armor, leaving him in a thin black shirt. On his legs he only wore a pair of white pants, foregoing the leg armor for this short trip. This allowed him to move more freely during combat. Not to mention, they were a blessing during the hot summer months. 

Closing his eyes, he decided now would be a great time for a nap. Kenma and Aone would take at least an hour to find Hinata and Kageyama in the crowded marketplace. The oppressive heat of the summer was making him sluggish. He should recharge his energy now because there usually wasn’t much peace with Hinata and Kageyama around. 

The quiet chirping of the crickets and the cool breeze that blew by his face almost lulled him to sleep. But he was woken by a light touch on his chest. He opened his eyes, looking down to see what was crawling on him. Seeing nothing there, he chalked it up to his imagination and closed his eyes again. 

He was enjoying the breeze when suddenly he realized something felt a bit off. His eyes shot open again and he sat up. His shirt was gone! Or rather, it was folded innocently next to him, set neatly on the ground. 

Slowly he reached for his sword, sensing that magic was at play. He used the tip of his sword to prod the shirt, unfolding it so it sprawled disheveled on the ground. There was nothing inside of it and he couldn’t see anything around him that could be the source of the magic. Very suspicious. He couldn’t think of a single motive behind a magic-user wanting him shirtless. Also he hadn’t sensed any foreign magic at play, something he was usually very in tune with having spent so much time with Kuroo, the infamous prankster. 

He waited, alert, for the magic user to execute their next move. Though he was expecting it, he still yelped when his pants suddenly vanished, folding themselves neatly next to the shirt. 

This left him in his loincloth and armored boots, leaving him feeling very exposed indeed. He was all of a sudden very aware that his hiding spot was not actually that hidden. The bushes that had felt thick and protective before now felt very small and sparse. He could clearly see the faces of the guards, staring idly at the road and towards Iwaizumi, and knew that if they focused they might be able to see him sitting there in nothing but his underwear. 

Grabbing his clothes, he decided to find a more secure area before anything else disappeared. As though sensing his thoughts, the magic user made Iwaizumi’s loincloth disappear the moment he stood up, leaving his limp cock dangling out in the open. Iwaizumi yelped, crouching down to hide his body from view. He scowled, crawling closer to the trunk of the tree, further into the shade. 

Whoever this magic user was, he sure was a pervert. No one had dared to mess with Iwaizumi like this before, too fearful of Oikawa’s wrath if they played such perverted pranks on his lover. 

Oikawa. 

Iwaizumi almost smacked himself on the head when he realized who must be behind all of this. Of course his lover couldn’t be patient enough to wait until tomorrow to play with him. No, he had to start these weird sex games now, while Iwaizumi was barely hidden from view, while waiting for his group to finish their tasks. He was going to kill that idiot Demon King when he saw him… 

He felt the light touch from before return, caressing his cheeks and lips as if Oikawa was rewarding him for finally acknowledging his presence. He stroked across Iwaizumi’s neck and dragged the touch down his back, making him shiver. 

This wasn’t the first time Oikawa had used his magic to touch Iwaizumi sexually, but he didn’t think Oikawa could do something like this. It took skillful magic to manipulate someone who was miles away. Before he would have said such a thing was impossible, but Oikawa always did like to break the rules. 

Iwaizumi let out a breathy groan as the touch stroked down his chest, swirling playfully around his pink nipples. As they were stroked, they began to stiffen from the touch. The magic coaxed him to unfurl from the tight ball he had been crouched in, making him lie back and reveal his body to the world. 

He lay there completely bare except for the pair of armored boots that adorned his feet. His clothes were folded next to him, taunting him with their proximity. He couldn’t reach for them to put them back on though. Whenever he tried, Oikawa’s magic just pushed him back down to lie on his back. 

Iwaizumi squirmed uneasily, feeling vulnerable to anyone who walked by. He stared down the road, nervously looking for caravans that might make their way into town. Anyone sitting atop a cart would be able to see him clearly if they just looked towards the bushes. Also, if the guards decided to walk by again, they would be able to see him as well.

Oikawa soothed him, running a strand of magic through his hair, ruffling it comfortingly. He could almost hear Oikawa’s voice in his ear, swearing that nothing bad would happen, telling him to just relax. Iwaizumi couldn’t obey, his body petrified, his eyes still fixed on the road and the guards. 

He jumped slightly when he felt the magic pinch his nipples as punishment, biting back a whimper when they squeezed particularly hard. Then the magic began to stimulate his chest. At first it gently circled around his nipples, then it suddenly tugging at them harshly, pulling them away from his chest. He panted, arching his back as the pain sent jolts of pleasure through his body down to his stirring cock. 

The magic continued to play with his nipples, alternating in gently caressing and mercilessly pinching them. His nipples had always been a sensitive spot, something Oikawa took much pleasure in. One of his favorite games was to tie Iwaizumi up and tease his nipples until he was begging to come. Iwaizumi hoped Oikawa wasn’t planning on doing that now. He knew that if he made a single sound, someone would surely hear and come to investigate. And he also knew that would die if anyone saw him in this state: lying nude all but his boots, just yards away from the public road, his cock slowly hardening, nipples red and puffy.

Iwaizumi began to squirm on the ground when the magic continued to play with his nipples. He bit his lip, trying to keep in the whimpers and moans that begged to escape. 

Finally he had enough. He reached up to his chest, trying to cover his nipples with his own hands to prevent any further teasing. Oikawa didn’t seem to like the interruption. He used his magic to pin Iwaizumi’s arms above his head, holding them there firmly so he couldn’t move. Iwaizumi pressed against the magic with all of his strength but couldn’t budge. He moaned softly, his cock hardening even more when he realized he was completely trapped. 

As punishment, Oikawa continued to tease Iwaizumi’s nipples until they were sore and overly sensitive. Every touch made Iwaizumi jerk forwards, pleasure coursing through his body. His nipples were so inflamed that the slightest breeze could garner a reaction, making him arch his back in an attempt to direct more of the cool breeze towards the puffy nubs. 

Finally Oikawa relented, the touch removing itself from his body. Iwaizumi collapsed onto the ground panting, his nipples still stinging pleasurably even though the stimulus was gone. He jerked his hips involuntarily, his hard cock glistening in the sunlight, searching for more. 

And then, he suddenly heard the rattling of a caravan heading down the road towards him. Iwaizumi’s eyes shot open in horror and he tried to bring his arms down to cover his cock. But the magic kept him pinned down and unable to move, no matter how frantically he tugged. Giving up his arms as a lost cause, Iwaizumi brought his legs up to his chest instead, hiding his cock between his thighs and his stomach. His heart was racing as he watched the caravan slowly roll towards him. He kept himself tightly in this protective stance as it made its way closer and closer to him. 

Oikawa didn’t like this act of defiance. He slapped Iwaizumi firmly on the butt twice, making the skin sting sharply. Then he used his magic to force Iwaizumi’s legs back down to the ground. As further punishment, Oikawa even forced him to spread them wide open, leaving him splayed out on the ground with his cock and balls fully on display. 

Iwaizumi whined, struggling to cover himself up, his eyes fixated on the caravan. He could see a man sitting in it, guiding the horses as they pulled the cart down the road. Several other men were also sitting in the back, on top of tall stacks of hay, looking out at the passing scenery leisurely. There was nothing to distract them from seeing him laying there alone, splayed out like some kind of lewd dessert. 

“Oikawa, don’t let them see me,” he whimpered, struggling against the invisible bonds that pinned him to the ground. His heart began to pound and his body began to tremble. He shut his eyes tightly, feeling a few stray tears leak out, listening the cart rumble as it approached him. His breaths started to come out faster. 

What if they saw him? Oikawa wouldn’t be able to do anything because he was still back at the castle… What if they came up to him? Tried to touch him? 

Iwaizumi felt dizzy from the panic that began to overtake him. He swallowed, struggling weakly against the binds. Finally he caught his breath. “Red,” he choked out quietly, saying the safe word that they had decided on when their relationship began.

Immediately Oikawa released him, allowing him to curl up into a ball. At the same time, a large branch fell in front of the cart, stopping it in its tracks. The men yelled out, jumping out of the cart to make sure there was no damage. They were so distracted that there was no longer a chance of them finding him. This made Iwaizumi relax, unfurling from the tight ball he had pulled himself into. 

A tendril of magic stroked over his cheek, as if questioning if he was alright. Iwaizumi took in slow breaths, coming back to himself. He felt a warmth envelope him, and when he breathed in he could smell the familiar scent of his lover. This comforted him greatly, enough so that he was able to brush aside his fear and remember his arousal. When he felt he was ready, he laid back on the ground submissively, raising his arms above his head again. 

Oikawa didn’t continue though, still stroking Iwaizumi’s cheeks gently, brushing away the few tears that had leaked out. 

“I’m fine,” Iwaizumi murmured, leaning into the touch. “I was just a bit scared. I thought you might not be able to control the situation from so far away. Clearly that’s not the case.” Iwaizumi looked towards the men, who were slowly dragging the large branch away from the road. 

Iwaizumi spread his legs invitingly. “You can continue. I promise I’m fine.”

Oikawa was still hesitant, stroking him lovingly down his chest, leaving trails of warmth where ever he touched. Iwaizumi thrust his hips in the air, pointing out that he was still hard and very much in the mood. 

Slowly, Oikawa began to touch him again, sending strands of magic back to his nipples to swirl around them. Another tendril began to stroke around his cock, sliding smoothly through the pre-cum that had accumulated on his stomach. It teased him, stroking the skin around his crotch but refusing to actually touch him. 

Iwaizumi’s arousal quickly rose back up to its original level. He jerked his hips, trying to tell Oikawa to touch his cock. But it didn’t matter how much he squirmed or wiggled, Oikawa wanted to take his time, teasing him until it was almost unbearable. He carefully avoided touching Iwaizumi’s cock, stimulating all of the other sensitive spots on his body instead.

Iwaizumi clenched his fists, spreading his legs farther as he was teased relentlessly. He bit his lip, holding back pleas and whimpers for more. 

When he raised his head up from the ground, he could see that the men had successfully moved the branch from the road and were climbing back into the cart. Iwaizumi panted, his cock starting to leak when he thought of the cart approaching him. Before, it had scared him because he doubted Oikawa’s control over the situation. But now that he was reassured, the thrill made him very, very horny instead. 

Oikawa gently pushed Iwaizumi firmly into the ground, pinning him there to stop him from squirming. The touches on his nipples and around his cock vanished, leaving him thrusting into the air in frustration. 

He stilled when he saw the cart moving again, creeping towards him. His breath caught in his chest and his heart pounded from the thrill of being seen. His cock was now sticking straight up into the air, a constant stream of pre-cum trickling down his shaft and behind his balls. When he clenched his asshole, he could feel the pre-cum wetting him there too, making him feel delightfully slutty. 

Finally the men were upon him, passing so close that Iwaizumi could hear their conversation. He kept completely still, his heart pounding when the man in front passed his hiding spot without seeing him. There was a rustling in the tree above him, drawing the men’s attention towards his direction. 

Iwaizumi stopped breathing when he saw them look at him. He could see them taking in the view of his smooth skin, traveling up his chest to stare at his swollen nipples, observing his cock that was dripping pre-cum down his shaft to pool on the ground. The caravan stopped.

His face burned and he could feel the blush creep down his chest. He watched as their gaze wandering across his body, molesting him with their eyes. He whimpered quietly when he felt Oikawa slowly coax his legs up, raising them up in the air and spreading him wide, showing off his wet pucker to all of the men. It was all too much. 

With everyone watching, he suddenly came, his back arching as he thrust his ass towards the men invitingly. His asshole clenched and winked at them, glistening in the sunlight from the pre-cum that coated it. Oikawa pinched at his nipples and squeezed his balls as he came, the additional stimulation stretching out his orgasm until he was almost screaming in pleasure. He spurted pulse after pulse of cum onto his chest, eyes locked on the men staring at his body, writhing in pleasure. 

In the back of his mind, he recognized that he was moaning loud enough that soon the guards might come by to see what was going on. He imagined even more people seeing him like this, completely bare and vulnerable as he came all over himself, and started to come even harder.

Finally his orgasm came to an end, his balls completely emptied. Oikawa slowly lowered Iwaizumi’s legs back to the ground, letting him slump there, twitching. He panted, staring at the men who were still watching him, humiliation creeping up on him now that the pleasure was gone. What were they going to do now? Report him to the guards? Tell them of the pervert who just came all over himself in public, right outside of town?

Then he noticed that the men were talking to each other. He strained his ears to hear their conversation. 

“I’ve never seen that particular species of bird here before,” one of the men was saying. He was pointing at one of the branches of the tree. Iwaizumi sluggishly looked up, noticing there was a large bird perched a few yards above his head.

“We’ll have to tell the guild about this when we get back,” another man replied excitedly. “This is an unprecedented find.”

“Can we get going now? We’re here for an actual job, not just to stare at birds in trees,” the man in front grumbled. He cracked his whip and the caravan continued along, the men in the back chattering animatedly amongst themselves. 

Iwaizumi held his breath as they disappeared down the road, breathing out in relief when they were gone. They had not noticed him at all. His face burned when he realized that he had just come all over himself at just the thought of strangers watching him. Oikawa didn’t even have to touch his cock before he was shooting off. 

Oikawa gently stroked his back, sending light kisses across Iwaizumi’s face to comfort him. Iwaizumi felt the warm, sensation encase his body yet again. This time it felt like he was being held against Oikawa’s chest, pulled against his lover’s strong body. 

He could almost hear Oikawa whispering, “You’re okay, everything was going to be alright, you did so well, Hajime” into his ear, as he always did after a round of sex. 

Iwaizumi smiled and laid there, covered by Oikawa’s love, until he felt grounded enough to sit up. When he did so, he realized he was fully clothed again, clean from the dirt and sweat that had accumulated during the session. 

He licked his lips, realizing that he was quite thirsty. Then he spotted a waterskin lying harmlessly next to him. That hadn’t been there before. Oikawa. 

Sipping at it leisurely, he leaned back against the tree, watching the guards half-heartedly doing their job at the town entrance. 

He had been resting for a few minutes, when he finally saw his group exit the town. Hinata and Kageyama were leading two horses behind them, while Kenma was partially carrying, partially dragging his wooden staff behind him. Aone was atop a cart drawn by two donkeys, guiding them down the road. Iwaizumi picked up his sword, still holding the waterskin in his hand, and stepped out to meet them.

“Sorry for the long wait Iwaizumi-san,” Kageyama said, “someone couldn’t make up his mind what he wanted to buy.”

“I knew perfectly well what I wanted to get,” Hinata snapped back, tugging at the lead too roughly. The horse snorted, shaking its head in irritation. Hinata immediately noticed and calmed it down, patting the horse gently on the nose. He continued in a lower voice, “You were the one who couldn’t choose between getting green curry powder or yellow curry powder. Everyone was staring at us because we were holding up the line. If it weren’t for Kenma, we would still be standing there!”

“As I said before, we shouldn’t have let them go in by themselves,” Kenma commented tiredly. His shrewd eyes glanced over Iwaizumi, landing on the waterskin he held in his hands. “Was everything alright out here?”

“It was fine,” Iwaizumi replied, nervously hiding the waterskin behind his back. Shoot, Kenma would definitely notice the appearance of an odd waterskin, especially since there was no conceivable way Iwaizumi could have received it. Not to mention the distinct logo stitched on its side…

Kenma paused briefly and then shrugged. “If you say so,” he said, sparing him one more glance. Then he looked away, eyeing the two horses. “We’re going to head off to the village now to deliver the supplies. We should be able to get halfway there before the sun goes down. But we didn’t have enough money to get everyone a horse.”

“I can ride in the back of the cart with the stuff,” Iwaizumi quickly offered, not wanting to have to ride a horse after going through such a tiring ordeal. He climbed up to the back of the cart, nestling between the crates of food. “I’ll make sure no one steals this, so we can get it to the villagers safely.”

Kenma nodded and then moved on. Iwaizumi sighed in relief. If there was anyone who would be able to tell what Iwaizumi got up to while the group was gone, it was Kenma. The white mage had experience himself with mischievous lovers, having been in a relationship with the Dark Wizard Kuroo for many years. Iwaizumi didn’t even know where to begin if Kenma questioned him about it. 

Iwaizumi leaned back against a particularly large crate, pushing aside some of the smaller ones to give himself more room to spread out. His feet pressed against the ropes that secured the goods to the cart, preventing them from falling out of the empty back. He listened idly as Kenma quickly dealt with Hinata and Kageyama, who were arguing yet again over who would get which horse. The problem was solved neatly when Kenma told them to both get on one horse, since he would be taking the other. Immediately, another argument began over who would sit in front. Finally, Kenma finally told Hinata to lead, seeing as Kageyama was an archer and would need both hands to defend their group if they fell under attack. 

Iwaizumi chuckled at the sound of Kageyama’s grumbles, settling comfortably in the cart as they started to move. He watched the guards at the gate grow smaller and smaller as they traveled away. If he turned and stood up slightly, he could just make out the back of Aone’s head along. 

At the very front, Hinata and Kageyama were nudging each other, jostling the horse. Kenma walked his horse next to theirs, slouching down in his seat. Whenever Hinata and Kageyama got too excitable, he would admonish them, making them quiet down until something else set them off. 

Iwaizumi was glad he didn’t have to deal with the duo today. After the intense orgasm Oikawa had wrung out of him, he didn’t have enough energy to deal with the pair. While the two were fine on their own, there was something about the combination that caused problems. Everyone thought they would get better after they started dating, but that didn’t seem to be so. Well, it was going to be a long ride.


	2. Chapter 2

Iwaizumi was lightly napping, dreaming he was nested in a pile of cool snow, far from the heat he could feel baking his body. Suddenly he was jolted awake by a large bump in the road. He tumbled forwards, catching himself on one of the crates. Groggily, he rubbed his eyes, looking around. The sun was still high in the sky, but it was significantly past mid-day already. They still had another few hours of traveling to do before they would set up camp. He sighed, slumping back against the crate. He had hoped to sleep through the monotonous day of traveling, but that didn’t seem to be the case. 

He watched the road pass by underneath him, staring out of the open back of the cart. The rocks kicked up from under the cart and bounced into the brush that lined the road, disappearing from sight. There were a few other caravans traveling the road that day, seeing as it was a main line of transportation. Every so often he would see villagers walking along the side, traveling the short distances between villages on foot. Sometimes there were families walking along, the kids skipping and running about, pulled close to their parents whenever the caravans travelled too close. Aone kept the donkeys going at a steady pace at a safe distance away from the children, ever diligent. It was hard to tell from his appearance that Aone had such a soft soul. At first glance, no one would peg him to be the healer of their party because of his large size and muscles, but he had a talent for the art. 

Iwaizumi briefly considered climbing up to the front to talk to Aone, but decided against it. He was still a bit tired from what Oikawa had done to him earlier in the day. Also, he was still wary of Kenma asking him questions about the mysterious waterskin that had appeared out of the blue, clearly from Oikawa’s castle. 

A group of caravans entered the road from the village that they were passing by, following behind their cart at a respectful distance. Iwaizumi stared at the cart that was now following them. From this distance, he could just make out that the driver was a man, assisted by a younger woman. They were lightly chatting with each other, keeping a sharp eye on the road for bandits. Iwaizumi could just hear their faint voices from where he sat and knew they could also see him sprawled in the back of the cart. 

Iwaizumi twirled the ring on his finger as they continued to travel along, his eyes tracing along the intricate pattern that lined the ring. Oikawa had placed it on his hand right before he left, telling him that it would allow them to stay together even over long distances. He didn’t know much about the ring except that it was a new invention of Oikawa’s, one that he had slaved over for many nights. Iwaizumi often had to pull his lover away from his experiments with new magical artifacts, but he had to admit that this one was well worth the sleepless nights. It would enable Oikawa to pull him back to the castle once a week, something that Iwaizumi was greatly looking forwards to. 

Tomorrow would mark the first day that Oikawa would be able to test his creation, to see if he was able to teleport Iwaizumi comfortably back to the castle. Though Oikawa had fretted over whether it would be an uncomfortable journey for Iwaizumi, he knew that he would be perfectly fine the entire time. There wasn’t any part of Oikawa that would ever do him harm. Even when Iwaizumi had been fighting against Oikawa, he had never been injured directly by the king himself. 

Iwaizumi smiled sappily when he remembered the moment Oikawa gifted him with the ring, sliding it on his finger and kissing his hand sweetly. That night Oikawa had brought him to bed, worshipping him, gently bringing him to orgasm over and over. He blushed remembering all of the things they had done together. Shifting uncomfortably, he realized that all of his thoughts were making his cock stir in his pants. 

He glanced nervously at the caravan that followed directly behind them. If he got hard right now, the bulge would be very obvious in his white pants. He focused on scenery around him, trying to calm his libido. It was all Oikawa’s fault. He had been fine the entire week, but this morning’s events had just reminded him how much he missed his lover. 

As if on cue, Iwaizumi felt the invisible touch return, stroking high on his thigh. He jumped, almost knocking over one of the crates in his surprise. Was Oikawa watching him and reading his mind or something? How did he know when Iwaizumi was thinking about him?

Iwaizumi hissed warningly when Oikawa stroked over his growing bulge. He brought his legs to his chest, hiding his crotch under his stomach. He did not need the people following them to get a free show. 

“Stop that,” he hissed quietly when Oikawa insistently used his magic to caress his legs. “There’s people right there.”

Oikawa didn’t stop. Unfettered by the physical barrier, the touch reached over his cock again, stroking him through his pants. Iwaizumi gasped when he felt his pants slowly pull down his legs, leaving him sitting with his bare ass on the wooden cart. He curled up on himself, bringing his legs closer together. 

Nervously, he glanced at the caravan following them. It seems Aone had slowed down a bit because the other caravan was getting a bit closer. He could make out details of the driver’s face now as he stared forward, steering the horses that pulled his cart. The black haired woman next to him was absentmindedly looking at the passing scenery, their conversation having lapsed into silence. 

Iwaizumi pressed his armored boots together, creating a barrier so they couldn’t see where his pants were pulled down. When he was sure that they weren’t looking, he tried to pull his pants back up. Oikawa stubbornly kept them where they were, pulled halfway down his thighs. Giving up on fixing his clothes, Iwaizumi started to tug some of the smaller crates in front of him to block him from sight. The ropes would keep them from falling out the open back of the cart. If he could just move them over a bit, it would provide him with some modicum of protection. 

However, whenever he moved the crates, a bump in the road made them mysteriously slide back to where they had been before. Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes, pushing the crates back to where he wanted them again. Then they went over another bump, and the crates slid back, this time settling farther against the edge of the cart, exposing him even more through the open back of the cart. When Iwaizumi tried to move them again, they mysteriously grew so heavy that he couldn’t budge them.

He huffed and stubbornly tried to move a different batch of crates. This time Oikawa had wised up. Using his magic, he made the crates slowly slide away, leaving the entire back section of the cart open. Another hitch in the road nudged Iwaizumi forwards, the large crate at his back pushing him insistently. Iwaizumi pressed back desperately, feeling himself inch towards the edge of the cart. 

“This isn’t funny, Oikawa,” he hissed, pushing at the crates urgently. Finally, he gave it up as a lost cause, scooting as far backwards as he could. His back pressed against the largest crate in the cart, the only thing separating him from Aone in front. A twist of fear shot through his heart when he imagined the rest of the group coming to check up on him, seeing him with his pants halfway down his legs, his ass bare to air. He clutched his legs even closer to his chest, holding onto them tightly with his arms. He was pinned between the crate and the rope, almost dangling out of the cart. The rope was the only thing keeping him from falling onto the dirt road. 

The driver in the caravan behind them was now looking at him, concerned that he was about to fall out. Iwaizumi smiled weakly and waved at him reassuringly. The man nodded, glancing away politely. 

Pushed against the edge of the cart like this, Iwaizumi was now worried about people seeing him from the sides of the cart. Though his boots were able to keep the driver and the woman from seeing his bare ass, anyone walking along the side of the road would clearly be able to see his situation from their angle. He bit his lip, deciding to just bear it until Oikawa got tired of the situation and let him go. 

They continued down the road, Iwaizumi resolutely not looking in the direction of the driver and the woman. He could feel the wind blowing against his balls, the sensation only made him more aware of how exposed he was. After a few minutes he started to relax, having gotten used to the situation, more confident now that the people following them couldn’t see anything.

Oikawa chose this moment to make his next move. Iwaizumi stiffened when he felt a light touch on his cock, stroking sensuously at the shaft. Another touch appeared, starting to fondle his balls as well. Iwaizumi shoved his face into his knees, hiding his face as he began to get aroused. He felt his blush spreading down his neck as his cock hardened, rising up to press against the chest armor that he still wore. Occasionally he peeked up, checking to make sure the other caravan still couldn’t see what was going on. 

Oikawa continued to stroke his cock, squeezing it so tightly that he started to leak onto his armor. When the stream of pre-cum started to drip continuously from his cock, the touch shifted from his shaft up to the sensitive head. Oikawa tormented him, rubbing at his slit repeatedly, making Iwaizumi squirm in place as he clung tightly to his legs. Another touch started to press against his perineum, pressing against his prostate from the outside. 

He whimpered when he felt his pre-cum leak down his balls to land on the wood beneath his ass. He could already imagine standing up to see a large stain, evidence of what he had been doing alone in the back of the cart. As the magic continued to rub his slit, it spread the pre-cum all over his cock, lubricating it, making it to slide smoothly against his chest armor whenever the cart went over a bump.

Just when he thought it couldn’t get worse, another tendril of magic started prodding at his hole. Already the outside of his entrance was well lubricated from the droplets that had made their way down his ass. Oikawa nudged at his hole with his magic, pushing slightly in and then pulling back out. It felt like a thick finger, opening him up and spreading him wide. Repeatedly, Oikawa would thrust inside of him and then pull out completely, before gathering up more pre-cum and shoving back inside. Iwaizumi could feel himself getting wetter and wetter as Oikawa pushed more and more of his own fluid inside of his hole. 

Already he was starting to pant, getting more aroused every time the tendril thrust into him. His face burned when he thought about the others realizing what he was up to. He was essentially being fingered in the back of the cart out in the open. Not only that, but he was on the verge of coming just from this. 

He jerked his hips back and forth, matching the rhythm of the thrusts. The tendril pushed into him even deeper, grazing his prostate. He whimpered quietly, begging for more, needing just a little bit more stimulation in order to come. 

His eyes shot open when he felt Aone bringing the cart to a stop. The caravan following them slowed down as well, stopping only a foot behind them. He met the eyes of the driver, who was frowning as he tried to peer above Iwaizumi’s head to see what was holding them up. Iwaizumi pressed his chest into his thighs harder, hiding his erect cock from view. The tendril inside of him froze and the touch that had been stroking his cock disappeared. 

The horses pulling the cart were now about a foot behind where Iwaizumi sat. Sensing a strange smell coming from him, they began to tug forwards to sniff at his legs. He stiffened and shifted backwards, trying to keep away from their inquisitive snouts. The driver tugged the animals back sharply. They snorted, frustrated, but obeyed and retreated. The woman stood up from her seat, trying to peer over the crates. 

As she was looking, the tendril began to creep deeper into him. He bit his lip, holding back a groan as it pressed against his prostate, causing a large spurt of pre-cum to escape his cock. It lingered there, rubbing against it rhythmically, driving Iwaizumi insane with pleasure. He clenched his teeth, trying to hold back his moans. The driver looked at him strangely, noticing how much he was suddenly sweating and squirming. Iwaizumi avoided his gaze, staring resolutely at the ground. 

He inhaled sharply when the magic tendril inside of him expanded, doubling in width and depth. He couldn’t help but whimper quietly as it stretched him open, pressing relentlessly against his prostate. It began to pull in and out, thrusting into him roughly, hitting his prostate every time. 

Iwaizumi squeezed his eyes closed as his orgasm approached. He didn’t know if he would be able to keep quiet when it hit. He could already see what would happen. The driver and the woman would instantly be drawn to him from the racket he would make. They would stare at him with horrified eyes, watching him as he came all over his armor. He would spread his legs obscenely, unable to help himself, unwillingly showing off his clenching asshole that was being fucked by an invisible entity. 

He shook his head, feeling the burn of humiliation already. He had to stop that from happening. He tried everything to keep his orgasm at bay, from biting his tongue sharply to holding his breath. But it was futile, as his orgasm loomed closer and closer. The tendril pushed all the way inside him and began to wiggle against his prostate, driving him to the brink. 

Just as he thought he was about to come, the tendril stopped. It slipped out from his hole, leaving him gaping and clenching at the air. He panted into his knees, trying not to jerk his hips forwards in desperation. His limbs trembled and he laid his forehead on his knees to hide his face from the world. 

Oikawa let him rest, allowing his body to cool off. Iwaizumi panted, feeling his orgasm retreat. 

Once he was no longer on the edge of coming, the tendril slipped back into his hole. It stretched him wide wiggling tenaciously until it was pushing against his prostate again, bringing back to the brink of coming. This time when he approached orgasm it didn’t retreat, but rather just stopped. It stayed there, keeping him open, but not moving.

Iwaizumi started to squirm uncomfortably, wanting it to either leave or finish him off. He was so focused on the tendril inside of him that he briefly forgot about the two strangers who were sitting just feet away from him. 

“I think someone spilled something on the road. It looks like fruit or something. I’ll go tell the others that there might be a delay,” the woman said to the driver. The driver stood up himself, letting go of the reins. The woman stepped down from her perch on the cart, heading to the caravans that had been following them. 

This left the horses without anyone to control them. They seized the moment, edging closer and closer to Iwaizumi. 

He whimpered, glancing up at the driver to see if he would notice what his animals were doing. But the driver was too preoccupied trying to see what was happening up front. He had pulled out a small telescope and was peering through it, fully focused on the sight ahead of them. 

Iwaizumi shifted backwards, pressing desperately up against the large crate, trying to escape. The horses insistently nudged at his legs, trying to get to the strange scent that they smelled. Iwaizumi pushed their snouts away, releasing the tight grip he had on his knees. Iwaizumi yelped when his pants suddenly vanished, leaving him in only his shirt and boots. This released his legs, allowing them to be magically pulled apart. 

One of the horses took that opportunity to stick its snout into his crotch, sniffing deeply. Iwaizumi bit back a cry, looking up at the driver to make sure he still hadn’t noticed what his horses were now doing. The man was still busy, seemingly fascinated with what was going on up front. 

The horse snuffed at his cock, observing the pre-cum that was dribbling down the shaft in thick drops. Iwaizumi’s eyes widened when the horse licked him, its rough tongue scraping up from asshole up to the head of his cock. The horse started lapping at the salty pre-cum that leaked out from his cock head, its rough tongue scraping his sensitive slit mercilessly.

Meanwhile, the other started to sniff at his asshole, still gaping open from the invisible tendril that was still inside of him. Suddenly, Iwaizumi remembered with a growing sense of dread that Oikawa had pushed a lot of his pre-cum into his ass as well, enough to be enticing to the horse apparently. 

Without hesitation, the second horse pushed its long tongue into his asshole, moving unhindered by the tendril that still rested on his prostate. 

Iwaizumi panted, helplessly as the two animals licked at his most intimate areas, their heads pushing at his legs, spreading him wide open. He closed his eyes tightly, overwhelmed by the feeling of his sensitive spots being assaulted by the rough, long tongues. But he refused to come, unwilling to demean himself by climaxing while being examined by these animals. 

All of a sudden, the magic tendril awoke, beginning to vibrate on his prostate. The stimulation was almost too much, but he held back his orgasm stubbornly. 

Oikawa didn’t seem happy with this. Iwaizumi gasped, arching his back when he felt something start to suck on his nipples. They were still sore from earlier when Oikawa had tormented them. Already they stuck out from his chest, puffy and red, and they were incredibly sensitive by this point.

Iwaizumi raised his hand to his mouth, biting down hard as he felt his orgasm getting closer. The horses were still lapping at his cock and asshole, the tendril vibrating forcefully against his prostate. The sucking sensation on his nipples grew stronger, increasing in intensity until it felt like his nipples were being bitten roughly. Then suddenly, they let go. 

Iwaizumi relaxed, thinking that his torment was soon over. 

But then he felt a sharp pinch on both of his nipples. He looked down to see them being tugged at, pulling obscenely out away from his chest. The pain traveled straight down to his cock, making him jerk his hips forwards in arousal. 

All of it was too much. He began to come, thrusting his hips into the air. His legs involuntarily opened further, granting the horses unhindered access to his cock and hole. They took the invitation willingly, fighting over the salty cum that spurted out from his cock. Iwaizumi gasped soundlessly as their rough tongues licked at the sensitive slit, dipping slightly into his cock. 

The tendril in his ass didn’t relent either. Now that the horse was no longer licking at his hole, it took the opportunity to start thrusting in and out of him again, striking his prostate with precision each time. His orgasm lasted so long that he started to feel breathless, panting desperately for air. 

As he began to come down from his orgasmic bliss, the biting sensation on his nipples stopped. The tendril in his ass also slowed, slowing its thrusts as he began to become oversensitive. 

The horses didn’t get the message, though. They still licked at his cock head, fervent and unrelenting in their efforts. Iwaizumi began to tremble, his cock starting to hurt from too many sensations. He tried to use his arms to push their heads away, but they were too strong. They kept his legs spread open, pressing their tongues against his limp cock relentlessly. 

Iwaizumi began to whimper quietly from the overstimulation, his hips jerking whenever the horses licked at him. His arms pushed weakly at them, but he knew he didn’t have the strength to stop them from doing what they wanted. A few tears leaked out from his eyes, running down his cheeks. 

Despite his distress, the overstimulation continued. After a few more efforts to free himself, he gave up. His legs went limp and he slumped helplessly against the crate, letting the horses do as they pleased. 

Through his tears, he could see the driver still standing up looking through his telescope, oblivious to the scene that was happening right below him. He could hear the woman chattering with the other caravan drivers. Exhausted, he didn’t have enough energy to worry about what she would think when she returned to the front of the cart. 

Iwaizumi buried his face into his shoulder, trying to suppress his sobs as the horses continued to lick at him. He writhed in pain whenever their tongues dipped into his sensitive slit, searching for more of that salty cum. 

Right when he was about to give in and call for help, he felt a familiar tendril of magic stroke his cheek. It trailed down his neck and chest, avoiding his limp cock and traveling back down to his throbbing asshole. It lovingly stroked the outside of his entrance and then suddenly plunged into him, opening him back up. 

He cried out softly at the added stimulation, sobbing even harder when he felt the tendril start to expand again. It stretched him wider and wider until he felt like would burst. Then it began to thrust, hitting his prostate accurately each time, forcing his cock to begin to harden again. 

He whimpered as the tendril began to fuck him in earnest, making waves of pleasure course through his body. His cock was already half hard and growing harder. 

The horses were excited, licking him with impatient strokes now that he was getting hard again. Iwaizumi felt the touch on his nipples return, pinching and squeezing them roughly, stimulating the sensitive buds until they were hard and begging for more attention. 

Now ignoring everyone around him, Iwaizumi spread his legs as far as he could, shoving his ass forwards to let the tendril fuck him harder. The horses sensed his eagerness and lapped at him, fighting over the small drops of pre-cum that were spilling out of his cock again. 

Iwaizumi was just getting into it, his orgasm creeping closer and closer when he heard footsteps approaching. His breath caught in his chest when he remembered where he was. His eyes shot open and he tried to clamber backwards, remembering that there were people surrounding him on all sides. 

He stared horrified up at the driver, who was only feet away from him, able to see what was going on if he just looked away from his telescope. The woman was calling out to him from the other side of the caravan, slowly walking closer to Iwaizumi. As soon as she turned the corner she would be able to see him, asshole spread wide by an invisible force, two horses licking at his cock, legs lewdly spread as if to invite all to touch.

Humiliated, he tried to close his legs again to protect his modesty, but the horses were too insistent. No matter what he did, they wouldn’t stop licking at the pre-cum that continued to drip out from his cock. The tendril wouldn’t stop fucking him either, making him bounce up and down from the force of the thrusts. 

His arms scrambled to cover up his cock and hole, trying to at least preserve some of his modesty that way. Magic forced his arms back above his head, refusing to let him cover himself. As a further measure, his legs were pulled up and out, his ass cheeks spread up for everyone to see. 

One of the horses sniffed at the clenching muscle and began to lap at his asshole again, licking the swollen rim mercilessly. He lay there helplessly, nude from the waist down, completely exposed to the world.

“Are we going to move soon?” the woman yelled, still behind the cart. 

Iwaizumi held his breath, staring helplessly up at the man who was slowly lowering his telescope to answer her. “It seems someone brought over a wheelbarrow and is helping to pick stuff up. I think we should be moving soon. No, wait! I think the wheelbarrow just broke,” the man raised the telescope back up to his eyes.

Iwaizumi sighed in relief, but let down his guard a bit too much. The next thrust against his prostate forced out a small moan, which drew the attention of the driver. 

He lowered his telescope but before he could glance down at Iwaizumi, there was a loud crash from behind the cart. The woman let out a short scream. The man jumped down from his seat, running behind the cart to help her without glancing at Iwaizumi. There was a brief commotion from behind the cart as more and more of the drivers from the group of caravans came over to see what was wrong. 

Iwaizumi relaxed, relieved that the driver somehow didn’t see him. But the disappearance of the threat made him more aware of what was happening to his body. Through lidded eyes, he glanced down, watching his asshole open and close as he was relentlessly fucked, one horse licking at his puffy rim while the other lapped at his dripping cock. He could still feel his nipples being sucked mercilessly, the occasional pinch causing a shock of pain to shoot through his body, enhancing the pleasure he was getting from everywhere else.

He writhed in place, feeling his orgasm building again. He opened his mouth, crying out silently, his body tensing up just as he was about to come. 

Suddenly, the cart jerked forwards and began to move again. The tongues that had been licking him abruptly disappeared. At the same time, the tendril that had been fucking his ass pulled back, leaving him empty. The sensation on his nipples also disappeared, leaving him panting and desperate, his legs still spread wide, asshole gaping and clenching around the air. He whined frantically, thrusting his ass in the air, trying to reach his hands down to finish himself off. Oikawa forced him still, pinning him in place. Iwaizumi whimpered loudly, panting loudly as he tried to jerk his hips forwards

He was apparently loud enough that Aone heard him. “Is everything alright back there, Iwaizumi-san?” he heard Aone ask. 

Iwaizumi froze, still panting. “Everything’s fine,” he replied, trying to sound normal. “I was just surprised when we started moving.”

“Yes, someone dropped a pile of fruit in the middle of the road and needed to clear it before we could pass.”

“I see.” It felt surreal to be holding such a normal conversation while his wet cock was bobbing with the movement of the cart bouncing along the road. He cleared his throat. “I’m going to take a nap now, please wake me up when we get there.”

Aone grunted in affirmation, leaving Iwaizumi alone to the silence. 

Iwaizumi sighed, slumping against the crate uncomfortably. Suddenly he remembered that he was still in an extremely exposed position. If anyone behind them glanced his way, they would have a clear view of everything. 

He frantically looked at the caravans that had been following him, checking to make sure the driver and the woman hadn’t returned. They hadn’t, luckily, but he wasn’t in the clear just yet. He watched their caravans grew smaller in the distance. His heart lifted, believing he might get out of this situation without anyone seeing him. 

Luck wasn’t with him, though. Just as he thought he was in the clear, the driver stepped back around his cart to calm down his horses. They were tossing their heads agitatedly, unhappy that Iwaizumi was able to escape. The driver patted their necks soothingly, staring out into the open road. Then he started, catching sight of Iwaizumi. He rubbed his eyes in disbelief and slowly raised his telescope to his eyes. 

Iwaizumi stared back horrified. He struggled, trying to put his legs down and cover himself up. Oikawa only spread him wider, taking this opportunity to thrust the tendril back into him. It picked up speed immediately, slamming him into the cart over and over. 

Then the tendril paused and Iwaizumi felt something pull his body even further towards the edge of the cart. He was pulled forwards until his cock and balls were pressed between the ropes, his ass dangling out over road. Pushed up against the ropes like this, it was even easier for the man to see Iwaizumi’s asshole widening and closing as the tendril began to fuck into him again. 

Iwaizumi bit back a humiliated whimper as he felt his climax building. The cart was slowly turning a corner, so Iwaizumi tried to hold it back until he was out of sight. 

However Oikawa was having none of that. He started to fuck Iwaizumi faster and deeper with the tendril, aiming directly for his prostate. At the same time, Oikawa used his magic to stroke Iwaizumi’s cock again, focusing his attention on the leaking head. He also began to tug at Iwaizumi’s sore nipples until they started to hurt from the overstimulation. Tormented in his most sensitive areas, he trembled, quickly being pushed over the edge. But as long as this man stared at him, he stubbornly held back his orgasm. He refused to let a complete stranger see him in the midst of coming, for the sake of his pride as a man. 

But his willpower could only do so much. Oikawa was determined to make him come in front of this stranger. Another tendril appeared, entering his ass. Iwaizumi choked back a gasp, feeling like he was being fucked by two cocks at once. As one tendril drew out, the other one thrust in, making it so his prostate was constantly being stimulated. 

Then their patterns changed so they were both fucking him in unison, stuffing him full and then pulling back. And then it was over. Iwaizumi bit back a moan and he came, his head thrown back, sweat dripping down his forehead as he shot thick spurts of cum all over his armor. He quietly keened, arching his back, as the invisible hand continued to pump his cock, forcing more and more cum out of him. The twin tendrils in his ass pressed against his prostate, milking him for all he was worth. By the end, he was coming dry, unable to produce any more yet unable to stop because of all the sensations.

Finally his orgasm abated and he collapsed limply onto the cart. Oikawa removed all the stimuli from Iwaizumi’s body, leaving a hand to softly stroke Iwaizumi’s head comfortingly. After a few seconds, Iwaizumi slowly opened his eyes. 

The cart continued to roll down the road. All the while, the stranger stared at him through the telescope, not looking away even though Iwaizumi had finally come. Iwaizumi felt the foreign gaze trace across his limp penis down to his twitching asshole, staring straight inside of him past his gaping hole. 

Iwaizumi was too exhausted to care at that point, his legs spread open and hanging over the side of the cart shamelessly. He felt warm and comfortable, covered in sweat and cum, languidly enjoying his post-orgasmic bliss. 

It was ridiculous, he thought, for Oikawa to do all of this when he was going to see his lover the next day. At this rate, he would be so wrung out that he wouldn’t even have the energy to have sex with Oikawa in person. 

Sensing his exhaustion, Oikawa nudged the waterskin against his thigh, urging him to drink. After all that activity, under the heat of the sun, Iwaizumi found he was quite thirsty. He drank deeply, not surprised at all to realize the waterskin had refilled itself with blessedly cold water. 

He felt many invisible hands begin to clean him of the sweat and cum. Every touch felt like a cold washcloth was being dragged over him, helping in cooling him as well. Iwaizumi smiled as he let his lover pamper him after the intense session he had been put through. 

Oikawa somehow made Iwaizumi’s clothes reappear on his body, covering up his now clean skin. He caressed Iwaizumi’s face one last time, pressing his fingers gently on his lips. Iwaizumi kissed them and then he felt Oikawa’s presence disappear, leaving him alone in the cart. 

Iwaizumi sighed, unable to keep the fond smile from his face. He rolled the ring between his fingers. When he had accepted the gift, he had never thought Oikawa would use it for something like this. But it had been a very pleasant experience, close calls notwithstanding. And tomorrow he would finally see Oikawa again. He would be able to get his revenge for all the teasing his wicked lover had done. 

He glanced at the scenery, noticing they had entered the forest they would camp in that night. 

Soon. 

Oikawa had better be ready.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol there was supposed to be a third chapter where they finally fuck but it's been 3 years and I don't think that's going to happen.


End file.
